


The Sun Shines Brighter

by CULTCITY



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Hero Has Daddy Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CULTCITY/pseuds/CULTCITY
Summary: Armed with his undying love and a simple ring, Hero nervously waits for Mari at the gang's old secret hangout spot. A dream that has bloomed at the back of his mind for years is finally in his sights; he will make Mari his wife.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 107





	1. Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> hello! happy valentine's day! this fic was born from my feverish need to give hero and mari the life they deserve. i hope you enjoy it (:

Sometimes Mother Nature is cooperative. Hero beams at the night sky, grateful for the clear weather. The fewer bumps there are in the road tonight, the better. 

A gentle breeze rustles the leaves as he looks over his shoulder expectantly, eyes trained on the entrance to the clearing. Disregarded road closure signs and traffic cones tipped from weather litter the break in the trees. Hero draws a shaky breath, waiting for someone to emerge from the shadowy overgrowth to greet him. The night remains quiet.

Deciding he should admire the peace, he faces the lake and takes a seat on the dock. He watches the water, studying how it so perfectly reflects the stars above in its stasis. A tentative touch of his finger breaks the stillness, ripples radiating in the low light. After a semester cooped-up indoors, the simplicity of nature is breathtaking to Hero. He had forgotten how it feels to just exist. Content, he sighs and closes his eyes.

“Boo!” A hot whisper hits his ear.

Startled, Hero yells and scrambles from the voice, nearly falling into the water in the process. “Mari!” he groans, his face flushing with embarrassment. “What was that for?” Despite his irritation, he can’t fight back a grin. He’s missed her terribly.

A very pleased Mari giggles infectiously and kneels beside him. “Oh, no reason,” she snickers. “Just missed your surprised face. I figured now was as good a time as any to see it.” She wraps her arms around his shoulders and plants a kiss on his cheek. “There, I kissed you better.. Do you forgive me?”

His initial frustration quickly tamed by the prospect of flirting with his beloved, Hero turns to Mari and gives her a coy smile. “Hmm… I think I might need a bit more compensation,” he says playfully as he leans closer to her, lips puckered. She wordlessly fulfills his request, wasting no time closing the remaining space between them. In their time apart, the pair had lamented the memories of shared sensations. As the months flew by, those precious moments grew clouded. Hero struggled to remember how Mari’s hand fit in his. The sweet scent of her hair faded in his mind, overwhelmed by used textbooks and graphite. How had it felt to hold her in his arms? It pained him to forget. Now it is time for a reminder, and what a pleasant one it will be.

Before the kiss can grow too heated, Mari pulls away. She meets his gaze, her dark eyes drawing him in like a black hole. “I’ve missed you,” she tells him as she combs her fingers through his hair. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Hero huffs, still a bit breathless from the kisses. A selfish part of him could have kept kissing her forever. Mari is simply magnetic. When she is around, Hero always lands in her orbit. Maybe that is why it hurts so much to be apart. The reason he asked her here scratches at the back of his mind and sits heavy in the right-hand pocket of his sweatshirt.

Mari stretches and lays on her back, her hand searching for Hero’s. “Sorry that it took me a while to show up,” she apologizes. “It’s a bit hard to sneak out when your parents won’t go to sleep. Sunny was awake when I left, but he understands. You know he’d never tell.”

“Oh, yeah. Not when we’ve covered for him and Basil!” remarks Hero. He takes her hand in his, their fingers interlocking as he lays down alongside her. The clear night sky stretches above them. Is it a coincidence that the stars shine brighter when Mari is here? “The kids sure are growing up fast, aren’t they?”

“Well, they aren’t really kids anymore,” Mari reminds him. “They’re nineteen...” She pauses, rubbing Hero’s hand with her thumb. For a brief moment, she appears lost in thought. Hero can easily imagine what’s going through her mind: warm, colorful childhood memories spread out like a photo album. “It is a bit hard to grasp at times,” she eventually agrees. “The versions of them in my mind’s eye are still so small.”

He nods and rolls onto his side to look at her, ditching the stars for a sight that is infinitely more beautiful to him. “Sure, they may be a whole lot different than they were years ago… but in many ways, they’ll always remain our kids.”

Mari’s wide eyes tear away from the night sky, meeting Hero’s as she props herself up to face him. “ _Our_ kids?” Her laugh, though hushed, rings through the clearing. “Since when are we anything like parents to them? Ugh, you’re so mushy.” She hides it well in her voice, but the faint blush in her cheeks tells Hero he’s managed to fluster her. An embarrassed Mari is a rare treat, but he cannot allow himself to grow too prideful tonight. He has a job to do, and it begins with answering her question. 

Determined to make her understand, he hops to his feet and offers her his hand. Gingerly, she takes it. “If you don’t agree with me, this place has all the proof you need,” he tells her as he helps her up. “Let’s look around, shall we?”

“I think you’re just being sappy, Hero…” Mari follows close beside him as he leads her to a weathered picnic blanket. Though discolored by the sun and rain, its periwinkle hues are still recognizable. “Oh… an old blanket of mine.” She bends down and straightens out the dirty fabric. “I feel bad for leaving it behind for so long…”

“Remember how excited the kids would get at the mere suggestion of a picnic?” Hero reminds her while assisting her in spreading out the blanket. “You put in so much extra work to make them happy. The delicious food we’d make together, the fun activities you’d plan… Those are memories they’re going to treasure forever.” The blanket is now spread perfectly flat. If it weren’t for the stains of age, it would have been ready for a picnic right that moment. 

Conceding, Mari nods in agreement. “That was always my intention… They deserved things to look forward to,” she replies with a shrug. “I never gave it a second thought.”

“It runs so deep.” His voice is the most serious it has been all night. “Think about it. Aubrey’s home life was destroyed by her mother’s drug addiction. Basil’s parents began to prioritize making money over caring for their son. Your dad left, and your mom began loading her emotional baggage onto you and Sunny. Through every difficult time, you showed these kids light and love. You colored their lives, Mari.” He clutches her hands in his and whispers, “You color mine.” The intensity of the moment is not lost on either party, their eyes locked. The usually quick and witty Mari is at a loss for words. Hero fills the silence by continuing. “Do you remember when we first met? You’d just moved next door. We were around nine-years-old if I remember correctly.”

“Right.” Mari nods stiffly, unsure of where he is going with this.

“My parents herded Kel and me out to meet you and Sunny,” he goes on, “and I saw you. It was like time stopped. I remember thinking, _She’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen._ Even back then, I had something inside me telling me that I needed you in my life… that we were meant to be neighbors, meant to be friends, meant to meet.” Hero squeezes her hands, and she squeezes them back. “I more fully realized it as we grew closer. I quickly found that your soul is as beautiful as your face. You are so caring, so thoughtful, and so funny. You brighten my world so much that I’m certain everything would be dim and dark without you.” Time seems to slow down as he releases her hands and steps back, reaching into his pocket. With shaky limbs, he kneels to the ground and snaps open a ring box.

Somewhere in the haze of his mind, Hero hears Mari gasp.

“Mari, I love you with everything in me. You are the light of my life. Will you marry me?”


	2. An Ambiguous Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari answers Hero's burning question.

Asking Mari to marry him was simultaneously the easiest and most terrifying task Hero has ever taken on. Planning what to say was difficult, and finding a nice ring he could afford was even more so. Yet when the moment had come, those four words slipped from his lips like silk. Now, the question dances in the night like down feathers in a gust of wind, waiting for a response. Hero can hardly look at his beloved. Seconds feel like minutes.

Mari falls to her knees in front of him and gently cups his face in her hands, swiftly pulling him into a kiss. A surprised hum comes from Hero, who nearly drops the ring box. When she shows no sign of pulling away any time soon, he closes the box and wraps his arms around her waist. A comfortable heat rises between them, and if Hero wasn’t so stuck on the ambiguity of this reaction to his proposal he may have just melted with her. Instead, he reluctantly breaks the kiss.

“Um… is that a yes?” he laughs nervously, their faces still just inches apart. She’s staring at him with this mischievous glint in her eyes that makes Hero unsure if he should be afraid or aroused. Perhaps both? Regardless, he can feel that his face must be a tremendous shade of red. For a moment he is grateful for the darkness.

“Oh, Hero…” Mari giggles, her fingers twirling strands of his hair. “You sweet, sweet man. That was indeed a yes. Of course I’ll marry you.” She pecks his cheek, pleased to feel his flushed skin hot against her lips.

A wave of relief at her clarification washes over Hero, followed by a crashing tsunami of pure elation. She said yes! She said yes! They’re going to get married! “Ah… Thank goodness,” he chuckles, “you had me real confused for a second there… Gosh, you really are something.” A dizzy Hero wonders how Mari manages to maintain such composure at a moment like this. 

“Mm, a compliment of the highest order.” Her expression softens and she beams at him; Hero swears he can see the future in her eyes. They twinkle like the stars above, bright and promising. “I love you,” she says breathily. “I love you so much.”

Buzzing on a romance-induced high, Hero joyously returns the proclamation. “I love you, too!” He fumbles with the ring box behind her back, pinching the ring between his fingers. “May I?” he requests, glancing from the ring to Mari. She nods, offering him her left hand. Mari has long, delicate fingers, perfect for playing the piano. His own less graceful hands shake with excitement as he slides the ring onto her finger.

“Wow,” Mari hums as she examines her new jewelry. “It’s gorgeous… What kind of stone is this?” she asks with a tilt of her head.

“Amethyst,” he answers her, taking a moment to admire the ring as well. Unfortunately, Hero did not have the financial means to get her the best of the best. He instead settled on an inexpensive piece for the time being. The little oval-cut gem is nestled between two simulated diamonds and affixed to a simple band. Though he’s disappointed that he couldn’t afford something more for the love of his life, he admits that it looks lovely on her. It carries a certain daintiness that suits Mari quite well. “I’ll get you something fancier once I open that five-star restaurant,” he proclaims, hoping he can speak it into existence.

She reacts with a flippant wave of her hand. “Don’t worry about that, silly! It doesn’t have to be expensive to be special,” she assures him, sitting on her knees. “We currently have bigger fish to fry. What’s the plan of attack regarding our parents? I can already hear my mom...” Dramatically, she crosses her arms across her chest and scrunches up her face. “ _Mari, your naiveté knows no bounds! You are too young for this!”_ she scolds herself in her best mom voice.

“Well, I would hope she wouldn’t react that way after she approved of the idea,” Hero replies with a proud smile as he sits cross-legged in front of her.

“No way...” She gapes at him, visibly confused. “But… we just got back here for summer break. When did you find the time?”

“I called her a couple weeks back and unloaded as much Hero charm as possible into the phone,” he reveals with a wink. “It went really well. She gave me her blessing!”

Mari sighs contentedly, this bit of information providing her with all the relief she needed tonight. “I guess it was always my dad who was the over-protective one, not her. Now that he’s out of the picture, she’s a lot more lenient with us,” she thinks aloud. “I really appreciate that you talked with her first… Thanks, Hero.” She leans in to give him a grateful peck on the cheek.

He rubs the back of his neck, his grin turning sheepish. “It wasn’t much trouble at all,” he tells her. “She actually reacted more positively than my parents. They say I’m being too brash.” There is more to it than that and he knows it, but he sees no reason to bring Mari down right now. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to tell them you said yes on my own.”

This immediately strikes Mari as suspicious. “Are you sure about that?” she presses, tilting her head. “I’ve stood up for you before, and I’ll gladly do it again. I don’t care if they’re gonna be my in-laws!”

“That means the world to me, Mari… it really does. But that’s exactly why I need to do it alone,” Hero sighs dejectedly. “I don’t want you brawling with my parents within 24 hours of our engagement.” As she prepares to retort, he swiftly cuts her off. “And don’t say you wouldn’t! You and I both know you would.”

Mari puffs her cheeks, acutely aware that she’s been bested. “Fine, fine. You’re right,” she surrenders. “But if they decide to be big meanies, you come to see me afterward so I can cheer you up, okay?”

“Will there be kisses?” Hero perks up like a dog whose owner has just pulled out its leash in preparation for a walk.

“Well, I was thinking more along the lines of we could plan how to tell the kids,” she replies, “but sure! There will be kisses.”

“Oh, gosh… the kids!” he gasps, bouncing with sudden excitement. “God, I can’t wait to tell them! They’re gonna go nuts. Let’s tell them all at once, okay?”

“Great idea.” Mari softly laughs at his enthusiasm. Happy Hero is one of the cutest things to her, only bested by nervous Hero. She wishes she could snap a picture of this moment; if only Basil were here so she could borrow his camera. “Hey, it’s getting really late. We should really get back.”

With much reluctance, Hero pulls himself from the ground and sighs deeply. “You’re right,” he agrees, giving Mari his hand to help her up. “I’ll walk you home.”

“Kind of impossible for you not to when I live right next door,” Mari jokes.

Hand in hand, the couple traverses through Faraway Town without haste. Sweet nothings are exchanged in hushed voices to not disturb their neighbors. Their shadows dance across the sidewalk in the yellow glow of each streetlight they pass under, happy as can be. Eventually, their journey comes to an end at the property line between their two homes. Out of the corner of her eye, Mari swears she sees her bedroom curtains peek open, then snap shut as they approach. A smile plays on her lips as she imagines her little brother waiting for her to come home safe. 

“Hero,” she whispers as he takes her in his arms. “Thank you for such a special night. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” As they lean in for a brief goodbye kiss, Hero can’t help but feel that saying _I love you_ just isn’t enough to properly convey his feelings for Mari. What they share seems to transcend words. “Thank you,” he says breathily when they pull apart.

“What for?” Mari questions with a lift of her brow.

Though he’s already begun to walk away, he turns back and answers, “Just for being you.”

♡ ♡ ♡

Once inside the privacy of her home, Mari feels as if the wind has been knocked out of her. Hero proposed! She will be getting married to the love of her life. However, her current dilemma is to get to her bedroom without alerting her mother. With trembling hands, she carefully slips off her Mary Janes and tiptoes into the kitchen. _I’ll get a glass of water,_ Mari plans. _That way I can say I was just thirsty._ A master of deception, she is. Cheerfully, she hums while filling a cup at the tap.

“Hi,” a quiet voice greets her from the dark. Sunny stands awkwardly in the doorway, his sudden appearance nearly giving his sister a heart attack. 

“Good lord, Sunny!” Mari hisses, almost dropping the cup of water. She turns off the faucet and spins toward him. “What are you doing down here? You’ll wake mom.”

Sunny blinks, unmoving. “She’s asleep,” he states plainly and rubs his arm. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Mari softens up quickly, realizing that with all this adrenaline she’d been too harsh too fast. “Thank you,” she says appreciatively, giving him a quick squeeze. “I’m definitely okay. I told you when I left I’d be with Hero, remember? He’ll always keep me safe.” Together they leave the kitchen and scale the stairs in silence, each step calculated. Their mother’s steady snores can be heard from behind the door on the left as the siblings sneak into their shared bedroom.

“Did you have a nice time with him?” Sunny asks her as he crawls back into his warm bed. “You looked happy out there.”

She sits on the edge of her bed, brushing the tangles from her hair and wishing she could tell her beloved brother everything. However, the agreement she made with Hero rests at the front of her mind. It would be unfair to tell Sunny before the others. “I did,” she replies. “I missed him a lot. And I missed you too! I can’t wait to spend the summer together.”

Though Sunny doesn’t reply, she catches a faint smile on his face as his eyes sink closed.

♡ ♡ ♡

It’s a miracle that Hero manages to make it to his bedroom undetected. Both his parents were light sleepers, this quality having been exacerbated when Sally joined the family. He carefully closes the door, turning the knob to not make even the tiniest sound.

On the left side of the room is a peacefully sleeping Kel, who is swaddled in his blankets like a big burrito. His arm hangs off the side of the bed and a bit of drool has begun to pool by his mouth. Luckily for Hero, Kel never fails to sleep like a rock. As he strips to his boxers and climbs into his own bed on the other side of the room, Hero almost wants to wake up his brother just to share the exciting news. He just wants to tell someone. Anyone! He would scream it from the rooftops if he could. But not tonight.

Soon, he drifts off to sleep in the pale moonlight, dreaming of a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed this!  
> i'm going to attempt to do at least weekly updates! this will be done to the best of my ability, since i am doing this for fun and have other obligations. because of this and fluctuations in my inspiration, updates may come later (or sooner!) than expected.  
> thanks for reading <3


	3. Morning Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the proposal, Hero and Mari tell their parents about their engagement.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep--_

A hand sluggishly slams down on the alarm clock, silencing its irritating wake-up call. Underneath the sheets, Hero groans and peeks at the clock’s red digital display. 6:00 AM. Time for his morning jog. 

As he slips into a pair of running shorts and a tank top, the events of the last night strike him like a bolt of lightning. Mari accepted his proposal. Mari is his fiancée. Mari, with her long dark hair, piercing eyes, and mischievous smile. The girl who loves with a terrifying fierceness; that fantastic spitfire of a woman…

“Uh… Hero? You okay?”

Kel’s sleepy voice snaps Hero out of his daydream. “Good morning, Kel!” He turns to flash a smile at his younger brother, who peers at him from his blanket cocoon. “I’m just fine, just spaced out for a little bit there! Sorry for waking you.”

“Nah, you didn’t wake me!” The younger boy shifts out from under the covers and heads over to his wardrobe. “I get up this early now, too! Coach says it’s good to start the day when the sun rises, so I’d go for early runs around campus. Today I’m gonna run down to the park and practice my three-pointers!” He pulls on a white and orange basketball jersey with gusto. “Sunny, Aubrey, and Basil are gonna meet me there soon, too! Ah, today’s gonna be a good day...”

Hero beams pridefully at his little brother. “That’s fantastic, Kel!” he tells him. “It’s definitely a good habit to keep. Make sure you’re getting plenty of rest at night, too. At least eight hours!” Though, it’s excusable to lose a couple hours if you’re spending them proposing to the girl you love.

“Don’t worry, I get plenty of sleep! I’m a sleeping _machine_ ,” Kel boasts as he hops into a pair of basketball shorts. “Hey, Hero. When you were spacing out, you had this dopey smile on your face,” he comments before releasing an impressive yawn. “What were you thinking about?”

“Something nice,” Hero tells him as he laces up his running shoes. 

Although this vague answer isn’t enough to sate Kel’s curiosity, he decides to let it go. “Alright, alright... Keep your secrets…” he hums as he ties his shaggy hair back into a ponytail. He pulls on a pair of socks and shoves his feet into his dirty white sneakers. Trailing out the door behind Hero, he grabs a pair of slide shoes and his favorite basketball.

The first signs of sunlight begin to flood the rooms downstairs, spilling through the windows and painting the oak floors a pale yellow. Hero rushes outside to watch the sun begin its daily ascent, its presence brightening the sky until it turns a pristine blue that contrasts the cotton candy clouds. This is Hero’s favorite time of day: the early morning chill still lingers in the air, but the world around him is alive with light. 

“Aw, yeah! Look at that sunrise!” Kel exclaims, shading his eyes from the bright sun. “Aubrey said if you look directly at the sun, you’ll go blind… but she’s a liar! I’m looking at it right now, and I can see just fine!” He blinks rapidly, then turns to Hero. “...It is pretty bright though,” he admits, squinting at his big brother. “Maybe I should get some sunglasses.”

Hero can’t help but chuckle. “Aubrey’s sort of right,” he informs him. “You may not go blind, but the sun will damage your vision if you look directly at it for too long. Resist the temptation.”

“Man… You’re so smart, Hero.” Kel sighs and kicks the ground. “I’m glad you’re here to keep me from doing stupid stuff.”

“You’re smart too, Kel. Don’t put yourself down like that,” Hero gently scolds. 

“Ya really think so?” he asks with a curious tilt of his head.

“Absolutely.” The older boy flashes a warm smile. “You don’t have to get straight A’s to be intelligent, you know. There’s a lot of different kinds of smart, and it’s important to recognize them all! For example, I’m more of a book-smart guy. But you, Kel? You have street smarts. You’re great with people, you’re quick-witted, and you can fight.”

“Aw, geez. Thanks, Hero,” Kel says bashfully. “I really appreciate that. People don’t ever really call me smart. I think the only other person who has is Mari. She’d make a big point of it. Maybe it was to counteract all the times Aubrey called me stupid,” he laughs. “Hey, I should get going! I’ll see you later.”

Hero nods as he watches his brother jog down the street. “Right. Have a good time!” he yells. Kel turns to wave at him before disappearing at the first turn.

Before taking off, he glances over at Mari’s house. In her window hangs the same pair of white eyelet curtains that have hung there since she moved in. He can almost imagine her pulling the curtains apart and waving at him. Is she awake, he wonders? Mari isn’t much of a morning person. Will she be bothered by him always getting up so early, ready to go? Maybe he can make it up to her bringing her breakfast in bed.

His heart flutters at these simple thoughts. Domestic bliss with Mari is something he’s fantasized of for a while now; for years, it was just a dream that lingered in the distance. Never before has it felt so close. He just needs to get through to his parents...

With that thought, his feet hit the pavement.

♡ ♡ ♡

“Mari! Sunny! Breakfast is ready!” 

As her mother’s voice travels up the stairs, Mari lingers in twilight. When she opens her eyes, she finds them assaulted with bright white. _Ugh… What time is it?_ Mari squints at her clock to see that it’s only 7:00 AM. Usually, she wouldn’t be up for another hour... but she really can’t complain when someone has made breakfast for her.

Across the room, Sunny rustles underneath his blanket. Out pokes his head, his dark hair spectacularly messy from a good night’s rest. Mari imagines hers looks quite similar.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Mari giggles. It’s been a long time since she last got to say that. 

Sunny looks at her as he rolls out of bed, black-socked feet resting firmly on the wood floor. Tentatively, he sniffs the air. “Sausage,” he announces. “I smell sausage.” His expression and tone are as blank as ever, but Mari can tell he is excited. 

“Mmm,” Mari hums in response. She too sits up and tries to get a whiff of what’s for breakfast. “I smell cinnamon,” she decides as she pulls herself out from under the covers. As she stands up, she feels a prickling pain in her knee. A flare-up? This is the first one in months! She sighs, knowing that those darn stairs must be the culprit. There aren’t many stairs at the music institute, and she tended to avoid them whenever possible. But these stairs can’t be bypassed. She shifts her weight to ease the pain and refocuses her attention on Sunny. “Maybe mom made cinnamon rolls?” she speculates, following him out of their bedroom. “I hope we’re both right!” 

Mari briefly lingers at the top of the stairs, fingers stroking the smooth railing while her little brother flies downstairs with ease. She descends with careful steps, babying her knee as it throbs. The last time it hurt this bad, her mother purchased her a cane that now sits in the hall closet. She’d used it whenever she needed some extra help getting around. Mari had initially felt weak for needing a cane, even if just periodically. Hero had helped to change her mind about that, though--

Wait.

A vision of Hero on one knee flashes behind her eyes. She glances at her left hand, where the ring he presented to her proudly decorates her finger. 

How could she have forgotten last night?

“Come get it while it’s still hot, Mari!” her mother calls out, startling her as she stands frozen at the bottom of the staircase. Her white-knuckled hand grips the railing with surprising force. Mari is engaged, and she needs to tell her mom. Dread seeps into her stomach, resulting in an anxiety-induced ache.

Suddenly, she recalls an important detail. Hero asked for her mother’s blessing. As quickly as it appeared, the burning feeling in her belly subsides. Everything will be okay. This should be a joyous occasion! “Coming!” Mari yells cheerfully, heading toward the kitchen with the most confident stride she can muster in spite of her knee.

A melody of delicious scents greets her nose when she enters the kitchen. Sunny sits at the counter, his plate loaded with sausage, scrambled eggs, and… a homemade cinnamon roll, smothered in a creamy frosting! “Morning, sweetie!” their mother greets her with a warm smile that dimples her cheeks. She stands behind the counter as she makes a plate for herself, sporting a coral apron dusted with flour. “Help yourself! I made plenty for everyone.”

“Thanks, mom!” Mari says graciously while grabbing a plate. She ravenously eyes the cinnamon rolls as she carefully arranges her food so that none of it touches. The roll is added last, then carefully glazed with a thick layer of frosting that melts down the sides of the warm, gooey treat. Once everything is to her liking, she takes her seat beside Sunny and digs in. 

“So, what’s on the agenda for you two today?” their mom asks between mouthfuls of her cinnamon roll. “Sunny, you should go spend some time outside! You’ve been looking a little pale lately. You could use a little extra vitamin D,” she suggests, gesturing vaguely at the boy with her fork.

“I’m meeting Basil, Kel, and Aubrey at the park after breakfast,” Sunny informs her as he methodically scoops up the last of his eggs. 

_Perfect,_ Mari thinks, _then he won’t overhear me talking to mom._

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Mom trills as she slices a sausage link into little bites. “Kel is such a sweet boy. I’m glad he’s back for the summer! His mom told me he’s doing fantastic with the city college’s basketball team. Do you keep in touch with him while he’s at school, Sunny?”

Sunny nods while he chews his final bite. He rises, the stool beneath him screeching against the floor. “He calls me sometimes,” he replies, rinsing off his plate and setting it in the sink. “I’m gonna go to the park now. Bye, Mom. Bye, Mari.” He’s already walking out of the room before they can bid him a proper farewell.

“Oh? Have a good day, Sunny! Mommy loves you!” she yells.

“Bye, Sunny!” Mari shouts out as the front door slams shut. 

The two women look at each other, puzzled. Mari shrugs. Their mother sighs and returns to her food. “He’s an odd one sometimes, isn’t he?” 

“Oh, very,” Mari agrees with a little grin, clearing her plate of the last link of sausage. “But that’s what makes him Sunny. Elusive, mystic, a bit hard to understand. It’s why we love him.” She grips her plate as she cuts her first bite of the cinnamon roll. It’s sweet and warm in her mouth, with a hint of light cinnamon heat. To Mari, this is breakfast heaven. She closes her eyes to truly savor the taste.

“Mari?” she hears her mother say.

“Mm-- yeah?” She takes another bite before opening her eyes again. Her mom is looking at her with a bright, dimpled smile on her face.

“That’s a lovely ring you have,” she comments, a knowing look in her eyes.

Mari abruptly stops chewing. Shoot… she really should’ve taken the ring off until she’d told her mom everything. That would’ve been the smart approach. “Thanks,” she replies softly, mouth full. Her cheeks are burning. Why is this so embarrassing?

“Before I get too excited… he asked you, didn’t he?” Mari’s mom is leaning across the counter in anticipation, pallid hands gripping her utensils.

With a rough swallow, Mari responds with a simple nod.

A joyous cry rings through the kitchen as her mom jumps with excitement. “Oh my goodness! My baby is engaged!” she exclaims, dropping her knife and fork and rushing around the counter to wrap Mari in a tight hug. “Wait… you did say yes, right?” she pauses.

“Yes, mommy,” Mari giggles, resting her head on her mom’s shoulder. “I said yes.”

“Thank goodness…” She plants a kiss on Mari’s cheek. “I don’t know if he told you, but he asked for my blessing. He really didn’t need to, but I do appreciate that. He’s such a considerate young man.” She lovingly strokes Mari’s hair, then pulls away to look her in the eyes. “I can tell that he loves you very much, sweetie. He’s definitely a keeper. You both have my full support.”

Suddenly, a brisk knock can be heard through the house. 

Mom lets go of Mari, straightening her apron and fluffing her hair. “I’ll get it! I’ll be right back, honey.”

“No… I’ll come too. I think it’s for me.” Mari’s heart is sinking as she thinks back to what she had told Hero last night: _If they decide to be big meanies, you come to see me afterward so I can cheer you up, okay?_

Together, they open the door.

Hero stands on their doorstep like an abandoned puppy, disheveled and emotional. His hair is messier than usual, and he’s still wearing his workout clothes. The black tank top he wears is awkwardly stretched around the neckline as if it had been grabbed and pulled. What is most jarring, however, are the tears that stain his face. Mari gets a glimpse of his glassy eyes before he lowers his head in shame. 

“Good… good morning,” Hero stammers, his voice shaking. “I’m sorry if I’m intruding, but… c-can I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! gosh these chapters just keep getting longer haha... sorry. or maybe you're welcome? *shrugs*  
> if you like this fic you might enjoy my omori fanart, which you can find over on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/flyfreehoneybee) or [my tumblr](https://honeybeeflyfree.tumblr.com/) (: i have some cute heromari stuff i'm proud of hehe.  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed <3


	4. Mari Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari comforts Hero after he has an altercation with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter involves hero recounting an emotional family argument, including a moment where his father gets slightly physical with him. if this is an upsetting topic for you, look out for when mari says, "that's very nice," and skip the large paragraph that follows. later context clues will ensure you are informed of the argument's plot-relevant themes (:

Mari wastes no time, hurriedly wrapping Hero in her loving embrace. As soon as her arms around him, Hero falls apart. He sobs into her hair, hot teardrops falling onto her sleeve. She rubs his back in a feeble attempt to soothe him. 

“Oh, honey… What happened?” Mari’s mom steps out onto the porch, concerned. “Please, come in. You’re always welcome here, Hero.”

Weakly, he lifts his head from Mari’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispers between shaky gasps. “H-has Sunny left for the park yet? I… I don’t want him to see me this way.” Hero trembles as he imagines any of the kids seeing him in such a state. He is their protector, their stable role model. Would he be able to live with himself if they witnessed him so beaten down? 

“He’s not home, Hero. It’s okay,” Mari assures him as she leads him through the door, holding him as close as she can. Once seated on the sofa together, he sinks into her and nestles his face in the crook of her neck. “Have you had breakfast?” she asks gently, petting his head. “We have plenty of leftovers.”

Hero bobs his head, causing Mari’s mom to spring into action. “I’ll build you a big plate!” she announces before scurrying into the kitchen. She’s back in the room within sixty seconds, carrying a plate loaded with an excess of eggs, sausage, and two gooey cinnamon rolls. “There. No need to eat all of it, but please help yourself,” she croons, handing the plate and a fork to Mari. 

“Thank you, mom,” says Mari as she carefully balances the plate in her lap. When her mother continues to hover anxiously in the room, she speaks up, “I think we’re good. Do you mind if we talk alone?”

Though surprised to be told such a thing in her own home, Mari’s mother quickly realizes this isn’t her territory. There isn’t anything more she can do. “Of course, sweetie,” she replies, nodding enthusiastically and grabbing her purse. “I’ll… uh… be at Othermart! Yeah.” Unaccustomed to this feeling of uselessness, she can’t get out the door faster.

The whirlwind chaos of those first few minutes is gone almost as quickly as it came, leaving the young couple with nothing but the stillness of the house and the sound of each other’s labored breathing. Hero won’t say it, but he feels too sick to eat right now. His body is overtaken by the blur in his mind of searing words and parental disappointment. 

“You don’t have to say anything right now,” Mari tells him, “but whenever you’re ready to talk, I’m ready to listen.” She sets the food on the coffee table and pulls a fluffy throw blanket from the sofa’s armrest, wrapping it around their shoulders. They sit together in silence, Hero’s breaths slowly becoming steadier. Every once in a while, his face twists in on itself, and more fresh tears spill as a sob escapes him. Mari peppers his head with kisses and pats his lower back, doing all she can to soothe the man she loves. “You’re safe with me,” she whispers. “I’ll always be here to protect you.”

Hero slumps down and rests his head in Mari’s lap, facing away from her. His wet eyes sink closed as he grips the silk skirt of her nightgown, fingers tracing the lace trim. Deep, shaky breaths from his mouth and stray tears find themselves hot against her thighs, seeping through the fabric like a tropical storm. Mari looks down at him, studying the redness of his cheeks and weaving her fingers into his soft head of hair. One gentle hand strokes his back, the other rubs his head.

A sweet mew fills the silence. In the doorway stands a furry black blob with bright eyes that seem to glow even in broad daylight. “Well, look who’s decided to join us!” Mari coos. “Good morning, Mewo! Where were you?” The little cat wanders over to the sofa, peering up at Hero and Mari with curiosity. “I bet I’ll find a nice dusting of Mewo hair on my piano later, won’t I? I don’t know if I’ve mentioned that she’s taken to napping there.” Mewo hops up onto the sofa and meows once more before gently headbutting Hero’s stomach. “Aww… She always seems to know when someone needs cheering up,” Mari notes.

Attention from Mewo gives Hero a reason to smile through his tears. He reaches out to pat her head and scratch behind her ears. Through his fingers, he can feel the pleasant rumbling of the black cat’s purrs. Pleased, she curls up against the warmth of Hero’s belly, kneading her paws in the softness of the sofa.

“Aaa! So cute!” gushes Mari. “My favorite cat, cuddling with my favorite boy… Is this heaven?”

Hero sniffles, appreciating Mari’s ability to be so positive at a time like this. Finally, he’s feeling up to talking. “Okay. I’m ready,” he sighs heavily, mentally preparing himself to recount his morning. “It… it really wasn’t so bad. I’m just being a baby--”

“Shh,” Mari hushes him. “Don’t put yourself down for having an emotional reaction, Hero. It’s only human.” She presses a kiss to his cheek. “Now, go on, my love. Spare me any further self-deprecation, please.”

Though his grip on her gown tightens, Hero knows she’s right. “...I went for my morning jog without any issues,” he begins. “I even got a bit of time in with Kel. We had a really nice conversation.”

“That’s very nice,” Mari hums, beaming down at him.

“It was.” He’s playing feverishly with the lace, running it between his fingers. “I came home to both my parents waiting for me in the kitchen. They were already dressed for the day, which immediately struck me as unusual.” He pauses, nervously chewing the inside of his cheek. “...My dad was the first to speak. He asked where I was last night. I could feel my blood run cold. I knew lying would get me nowhere, so I told them the truth: that I was with you. He pressed further, asking if I’d proposed. Before I can even confirm or deny, he blew up on me. Went on and on about how you led me astray, how I was meant to do more with my life. My mom stayed quiet while he berated me for following my heart, for pursuing my passion of cooking instead of going to med school like they’d always said I should. I trusted my family to appreciate how you inspired me to chase my dream. My dad especially seems to instead see it as you having squandered my potential to be successful. He said that if you hadn’t come along, they’d still have a son they could be proud of.” His lower lip trembles. “There was a lull in the yelling where I felt a fire in me. I told them they can’t stop me from marrying you… Amazingly, my mom spoke up to agree with me… She said it’s my decision. My dad seemed stunned. I could see the wheels turning behind his eyes while my mom and I waited for him to react. That seemed to go on forever.” He pauses to steady himself, focusing on the rise and fall of Mewo’s breathing. “Then, he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me to the front door. My mom was shouting at him to stop. He told me to come back tomorrow, then slammed the door in my face.” Hero huffs, exhausted from the long-winded tale. “ And… now I’m here.”

Mari bites her lip, taking a careful moment to formulate a proper response. “You know, Hero…” she begins, “while I do still want to tear your dad a new one for treating you like this and making you cry, it sounds to me like not all hope is lost.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not.” She pets his head, rubbing the nape of his neck. “Your mom is on your side; she’s just attempting to appease your father. I know that woman, and she really loves you. She wants you to succeed, but she cares more about your happiness. It seems you were pushed out to allow for a necessary conversation between your parents. All we can do is hope kindness and compassion pull through. With luck, your dad will come around and realize he was in the wrong.”

Quickly realizing that she is, once again, right, Hero listens intently to Mari’s observations. He scratches Mewo on the head while mulling over his fiancée’s words. “I really need your optimism more often in my life,” he concludes. 

“That’s why we’re getting married,” she reminds him with a wink. “Do you feel any better?”

“A little bit, yes.” Hero sits up and pulls Mewo into his lap. She obliges, a furry little ragdoll in his hands, and stretches out happily across his legs. “I’m still worried… and I’m still hurt. I don’t think he dislikes the idea of me marrying you as much as he dislikes me going into culinary. Why does anything less than a doctorate mean failure to him?”

Mari snuggles up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Is that rhetorical, or do you want my best guess?” she asks, giving Mewo a little tickle on the chin. 

“Tell me what you think,” Hero requests.

“I think that from the moment you were born, your dad was determined to build you a perfect life,” she tells him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Every waking hour, he spent dreaming of the absolute best for his son. Wanting you to turn out better than he did. All parents envision how their child’s life may turn out, but some take it a step beyond and see if they can micromanage those ideas into reality. When that fails, it can be hard to look beyond that shattered dream and see your child for who they really are. Your father pictured you as a doctor, so he nudged you toward that career. It didn’t work. As all people do, you developed your own dreams as an individual. He’s having to face that realization head-on right now.”

Mewo kneads her paws into Hero’s bare leg, claws out. “Ah- Mewo, no-” he yelps, scooping her up again and setting her on the floor. She wanders across the room and promptly flops in front of the glass door, positioned in the warmth of the sun.

“Silly kitty…” Mari giggles. “Just to clarify, that doesn’t make what he said and did okay,” she continues on. “Reacting to your son’s happiness with anger is no way to be a parent. He needs to sort himself out, and that will hopefully begin with having a good talk with your mom today.”

“I hope you’re right.” Hero lets out a shallow sigh, resting his head against Mari’s. He knows in his heart this his parents have an understanding, loving relationship. Things will be okay between them, but it’s a toss-up whether or not their discussion will land in Hero’s favor. “I want to think about something else,” he decides.

Mari nods in understanding. “It seems we have the day together,” she points out. “Why don’t we go visit the kids at the park? Break the news to them over a picnic?”

In an instant, Hero brightens up. “Yeah,” he agrees, a smile crossing his tear-stained face. “That sounds perfect... I love you, Mari."

"I love you too, Hero." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel that i need to include a necessary spoiler: things WILL get better between hero and his dad! i promise ;~; there will be no more suffering in this fic.  
> speaking of this fic, i'm planning for it to have around two more chapters + an additional fic that covers the wedding! i have too many ideas for it to not write it oh my gosh. look forward to that in the future !


End file.
